Betrachtungen
by Taree
Summary: Nach Voldemorts Untergang '81 werden jene bestraft, die sich unter seiner Herrschaft schuldig gemacht haben. Remus denkt über sein Leben nach, seine Gefühle, was er verloren hat... und über seine eigene Strafe.


Disclaimer: Remus gehört mir nicht (ebenso wenig wie alles andere) - ich will ihn auch gar nicht haben.

A/N: Eigentlich mag ich Remus nicht... 

Betrachtungen

_Für Pia – vergiss nicht zu Atmen! _

Wir haben viel verloren, und der Sieg schmeckt bitter. 

Meine Hoffnungen wurden zusammen mit meinen Befürchtungen zerstört, die Leben derer, die ich liebe, sind zerbrochen wie die Hoffnungen, die sie hatten. Jetzt steht die Zeit noch still, aber ich kann meinen Verstand nicht betrügen - ich weiß, dass die Welt sich weiterdrehen wird, auch wenn ich jetzt noch glaube, dass es nie wieder möglich ist. Noch immer halte ich meinen Atem an und noch immer warte ich darauf, dass ich aufwache aus diesem Traum - oder soll ich es einen Alptraum nennen? Wie ist es möglich, dass Freude so eng verschlungen ist mit Verzweiflung und unendlicher Trauer? Wo Wärme und Liebe einst ihr Zuhause fanden, feiert jetzt Leere ihren hämischen Triumph. 

Die Dunkelheit, die ich immer gewesen bin, ist mit aller Macht in mein Leben zurückgekehrt, in mein Leben, das ich jetzt im Licht falscher Freude führen kann. Welch Ironie, dass vor Voldemorts Untergang alles Leben im Schatten lag, ich aber dank ihnen und der Freundschaft, die sie mir schenkten, im Licht stand. Ich habe mehr gefunden als ich jemals zu hoffen wagte, und ich habe mehr verloren als ich je glaubte, ertragen zu können. Keiner von ihnen ist geblieben um mit mir zu leiden, keiner von ihnen ist geblieben um die Trauer mit mir zu teilen, niemand den ich trösten kann oder der mich trösten würde. 

Und noch immer kann ich nicht sagen, was mehr schmerzt, dass ich sie verloren habe oder zu wissen, dass sie getötet wurden dank des Verrats eines Freundes... seine Augen waren so leer wie ich mich fühlte. Er stand vor den Richtern wie eine Statue aus Marmor, das Gesicht unbeweglich wie aus Stein gehauen. Ich habe seinen Blick gesucht, ich habe versucht zu verstehen, warum, warum er es getan hat. Ich werde es niemals verstehen, und ich glaube, er auch nicht. Wir starrten uns an, und für einen Moment, der wie die Ewigkeit schien, gab es nur uns beide, ihn und mich, egal wie viele Menschen im Gerichtssaal waren. Ich habe mich in diesen Augen verloren, diesen dunklen Augen, und ich konnte nichts in ihnen lesen, ich konnte nicht erkennen, was hinter dieser erschreckenden Leere lag. War es das Böse? Grausamkeit? Hass? Verzweiflung? Reue? Oder Einsamkeit? Ich werde es niemals erfahren, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er meine Gedanken und Gefühle gelesen hat wie aus einem offenen Buch. Ich hatte nichts zu verbergen, nicht vor ihm. Jemand fragte ihn, ob er etwas zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen habe. Und er antwortete ohne den Augenkontakt zu mir zu unterbrechen. Er sprach mit ihnen, aber seine Worte waren an mich allein gerichtet. 

_Es wird mir doch sowieso keiner glauben. _

Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich seine Stimme hörte, er sprach nie wieder, kein einziges Wort. Aber diese Worte verfolgen mich, Tag und Nacht. Sie sind die lebendige Erinnerung an zerbrochenes Vertrauen und an einen gebrochenen Mann. Und sie sind der Grund, weshalb ich nicht weiß, was ich denken soll, was ich fühlen soll, was ich glauben soll. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn hassen, aber ich werde es niemals tun, weil ich ihn zuerst geliebt habe, und weil ich vor langer Zeit lernte, dass Hass ein Gefühl ist, das ich mir nicht erlauben darf. Jetzt müssen wir beide mit unseren Schatten und unserer Dunkelheit leben, und jeden Tag denke ich an ihn. Tief in mir wünsche ich, ihn retten zu können vor der Hölle, in die sie ihn geschickt haben, aus dieser Hölle, deren Teil er jetzt ist. Er habe es sich selbst zuzuschreiben, sagen sie, er verdiene, was er bekommen hat. Aber ich will ihn zurückhaben, ich will den Jungen zurückhaben, mit dem ich gelacht habe, und ich will den Mann zurückhaben, dem ich einst vertraute. Ich will ihn nicht dem Wahnsinn näher wissen, als ich es jedes Mal bin, wenn der Mond voll ist. Ich kann nichts daran ändern, dass ich so empfinde, und dennoch fühle ich kein Mitleid für ihn, denn dort wo Mitleid wachsen könnte, blüht schon meine Schuld. Ich war nicht da, als er mich am meisten gebraucht hat - ich war nicht da, als sie mich alle am meisten gebraucht haben. Auch ich habe sie betrogen. 

Also werde vielleicht auch ich bestraft, vielleicht bestrafe ich mich bereits selbst mit der Hölle, die ich mir schaffe. Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen was geschehen ist, und ich kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, auch wenn ich es mir noch so sehr wünsche. Ich wünsche es mir so sehr, dass ich glaube, ich werde verrückt. Und manchmal macht mir mein irregeleiteter Verstand weis, es gäbe noch immer einen Weg, einen Weg, der einfacher zu gehen ist als alle anderen. Dann wünsche ich mir, dass mir mein Leben durch die Finger rinnt, und ich will Heilung für meine geschundene Seele im Tod finden. Aber ich versuche es niemals, weil ich es bereits früher versucht habe, und ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tun könnte - obwohl die Gründe dafür jetzt andere sind. Damals wollte ich den Wolf in mir töten, ich habe ihn gehasst, weil er mein Leben und das derer, die mir nahe standen, vergiftete. Aber der Mensch in mir wollte leben, er gierte nach Leben, er wollte leben also musste ich es auch. Jetzt ist mein Leben noch immer vergiftet, und ich will den Menschen in mir töten, nur jetzt ist der Wolf stärker. Er hat an Macht gewonnen, und er wird mich nicht sterben lassen, der Mond will, dass er lebt und deshalb muss ich es auch. Und seltsam, es ist der Wolf, der mich an meine Pflicht erinnert. Ich verdiene den Tod nicht, noch nicht. Meine Aufgabe ist noch nicht erfüllt, ich bin noch hier um zu beobachten und erneut zu kämpfen, damit sicher bleibt, was sie verteidigt und mit ihrem Leben geschützt haben. Sie haben einen hohen Preis bezahlt, vielleicht nicht bereitwillig - sie haben einander und Harry zu sehr geliebt - aber sie haben ihn ohne Zögern bezahlt. Wer bin ich, dass ich es mir leichter mache als sie es hatten? 

Also lebe ich weiter, und ich warte auf den Tag um meine Schuld an ihrem Sohn zu bezahlen, dem Unschuldigsten und am meisten Gestraften von uns allen, der Junge der siegte und verlor und lebt. Er ist das lebendige Samenkorn, und alle setzen unglaubliche Erwartungen in ihn. Ich will nur, dass es ihm gut geht, und ich will ihn aufwachsen sehen, ich will, dass er weiß, was für ein Geschenk er erhalten hat und wie sehr seine Eltern ihn liebten, wie sehr seine Mutter ihn geliebt hat. Nichts wird so sehr bestraft wie die Liebe, sie wusste es und liebte umso mehr. 

Eines Tages werde ich es lernen, eines Tages werde ich verstehen, warum alles geschehen ist, wie es geschehen ist. Eines Tages wird es kein Bedauern mehr geben, keine Tränen mehr, die ich jetzt noch vor der Welt zu verbergen suche, und keine Einsamkeit für jeden von uns. Eines Tages wird das Leben wieder schön sein, es muss - weil ich noch immer in der Lage bin, zu hoffen, gegen meinen Willen. Aber das Leben ist immer stärker gewesen als das, was ich wollte, es geht weiter und es reißt mich mit sich fort. Die Erinnerung bleibt, die Erinnerung wird niemals verblassen, ebenso wenig wie die Wunden, aber sie werden heilen. 

Und an Narben bin ich bereits gewöhnt. 


End file.
